<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay Close To Me by Faihu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324014">Stay Close To Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faihu/pseuds/Faihu'>Faihu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Season 5 One-Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff, Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 05 Part 1, Missing Scene, Season/Series 05, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:20:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faihu/pseuds/Faihu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*** SEASON 5A SPOILERS ***</p><p>Lucifer and Chloe finally share their first kiss after being reunited, just to be interrupted by Chloe's phone yet again, calling her to another crime scene. Chloe regrets taking the call, but going to the crime scene together with Lucifer makes the entire situation better. </p><p>Takes place between Episodes 5x05 and 5x06.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Season 5 One-Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay Close To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>How I imagine the missing scene from the kiss in the penthouse to them arriving at the crime scene. Sweet Deckerstar fluff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"If you choose to be vulnerable around me… Then I choose to be vulnerable around you."</p><p>Her words created a silence between them. Lucifer looked at her with his dark eyes as if he couldn't believe what she just said. Slowly, Chloe leaned closer to him to show him that he heard her correctly. And then he came closer too until they exchanged a short, almost shy kiss before he pulled back.</p><p>Chloe looked up to him, afraid that this wasn't what he wanted. But what she saw was him looking at her with such tender eyes. And then she felt his hand at the back of her head, pulling her closer into another kiss.</p><p>Forgotten were the problems of the last few days. None of that mattered anymore, not at this moment. All that was important right now was that she was finally here with Lucifer, finally at the point where they cleared up the major problems between them and could move past them.</p><p>His lips felt soft and warm on hers, and gone was all the shyness from before. They had both waited for this moment for so long and now that it was finally here they couldn't stop anymore. Chloe didn't even mind if this went another step further. She wanted to be with Lucifer and there was nothing that could separate them anymore—</p><p>And then her phone rang.</p><p>Startled by the sound, she pulled back from Lucifer and tried to get her phone from her pocket. It was Ella. Of course. Because why would she be able to kiss Lucifer without distractions, be it work-related or otherwise disrupting. It was like a curse.</p><p>Chloe instinctively hit the "accept" button and regretted it immediately. She should have just ignored it—but she was a cop and ignoring work calls wasn't something she did, too worried about it being something important. </p><p>"Hi, Ella? Um, well actually… oh… okay. I'm on my way." Chloe stared at her phone for a few seconds before she put it away. This was not how it should be. This was not what she wanted right now. But it was too late. She already confirmed that she would come. </p><p>"A new case?" Lucifer asked.</p><p>"Yeah… Ella said someone at a live show died and they need my help. I'm sorry." Chloe looked at Lucifer, worried that he might be upset, but he seemed to be normal. Still, she felt bad for them getting interrupted again. </p><p>"Okay." He kissed her on the forehead. "I'm coming with you."</p><p>"Is it really okay? I mean, we just… you know… us..." Chloe stopped speaking. She didn't even know herself what she was really expecting right now.</p><p>"Well, obviously I'd rather stay here with you," Lucifer replied. "But it can't be helped, right? So let's deal with this case quickly and then we have more time for <em>us</em>."</p><p>Chloe smiled, thankful that he was so understanding. He had really grown a lot. And while he was still sometimes hard to handle, he was far away from the egocentric person she met some years ago. </p><p>She waited for him to get his jacket, then they both went to the elevator.</p><p>"Lucifer, I'm really sorry about this," Chloe said when the elevator doors closed behind them.</p><p>"Don't be," he replied. Then he leaned down to her and kissed her, pressing her slightly against the wall of the elevator behind her.</p><p>It was the first time Chloe wished she would get stuck in an elevator. She wouldn't mind spending the next few hours here with him. It seemed so much more appealing than going to a crime scene. Unfortunately for her, the elevator was working as intended and kept going downwards steadily.</p><p>When the elevator doors opened, Chloe could see people standing right in front of it, staring at her. They seemed to be saying something to her but the music was too loud for Chloe to understand anything. </p><p>"Let's go." Lucifer gave her another kiss, not caring at all about the people staring at them. </p><p>"Okay." Chloe smiled at him, then passed by him and left the elevator, with Lucifer following close behind her. </p><p>There was a special party event at LUX and it seemed like even more people than usual were present. They were standing and dancing everywhere, making it hard to get to the exit. Chloe could feel someone grabbing her hand and was about to tell whoever it was off when she realized that it was Lucifer's hand. </p><p>"Stay close to me," Lucifer said with a smile, then started leading her through the crowd of people.</p><p>Lucifer knew exactly how to move through a crowd of dancing and drunk people without bumping into any of them. Everything about him and his movements was pure elegance, and Chloe couldn't stop admiring him for it. </p><p>As they were walking through the crowd, Chloe could feel more people staring at them, staring at her. She knew what kind of effect Lucifer had on other people and she could imagine that quite a few of them wished they could be in her position right now. </p><p>But it didn't make her feel uncomfortable. On the contrary, it made her feel happy and somewhat proud that it was her who was at Lucifer's side. She didn't want it any other way.</p><p>"Hey, Lucifer!" A woman suddenly appeared in front of them, blocking their way. She looked gorgeous in her party dress, with beautiful make-up and styled hair, like the complete opposite of Chloe in her normal work clothes. "I haven't seen you in a while. Are you free tonight?" </p><p>"Sorry, but I have other plans," he replied while squeezing Chloe's hand. </p><p>The woman made a face and gave Chloe a dismissive look before she turned around and disappeared in the crowd. But Chloe didn't care. She was too happy about the fact that Lucifer chose <em>her</em> and her non-exciting lifestyle over all these good-looking party girls.</p><p>They left the building and arrived at the car without further incidents. And even though the crowd of people became smaller and smaller the closer they came to the car, Lucifer kept holding Chloe's hand, making her feel really special.</p><p>"Shall I drive?" Lucifer asked when they arrived at the car.</p><p>"Thanks, but I'll drive," Chloe replied. She was actually glad about some distraction and getting her head free of constantly thinking about Lucifer and how she wanted to be with him so much more than going to this crime scene.</p><p>"Alright," he said and let go of her hand.</p><p>Chloe immediately started missing the warmth of his hand, and how he held her in such a protective and tender way at the same time. It was the small things like this one that showed Chloe how much she meant to him. The small things that he probably never did with his many casual affairs. </p><p>She was still thinking about it when she was finally sitting in the car, too distracted to start the engine. Maybe she should let Lucifer drive after all. </p><p>"Is something wrong, Detective?" </p><p>"You're still really popular," she said with a smile. </p><p>"Well, it's only been two months here on earth. And you have to admit, it's impossible to forget someone like me so fast." He gestured with his hand at himself. </p><p>Chloe laughed. "That's very true." </p><p>She started the car, determined to get some work done now. The faster they arrived there, the faster they would be done. And the faster they could leave and do other things. </p><p>Lucifer was quite silent during the ride which gave Chloe the chance to sort her thoughts a bit. But whenever she shot a short glance at him she could see him looking at her. </p><p>"Do you keep staring at me?" she asked after a while. </p><p>"I can't help it," Lucifer replied. "I'm really happy about what happened. Also, you're really beautiful."</p><p>"Oh… But…" Chloe didn't know what to say. She didn't feel like she looked any special today, being in her normal clothes and with minimal makeup. But she knew that Lucifer didn't lie and that to him she must look really pretty. </p><p>"Do you want me to stop looking?" he asked. </p><p>"No." Her reply came fast. "It's fine." </p><p>Chloe would have done the same thing if it was him who was driving the car. But it was okay. There was still a lot of time for her to look at <em>him</em> too. </p><p>A few minutes later they arrived at the address Ella gave her. It was time to do some work, but the good thing was that she wasn't alone. She had Lucifer at her side, the best partner she had ever had. </p><p>"Let's get this done, Lucifer." She smiled. </p><p>He smiled back. "With pleasure, Detective."</p><p>And then they both left the car and started walking to the crime scene together. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>